The Really Random Christmas Story on Halloween
by Hollie Katrina
Summary: just like the title. Everyone does Halloween stories on Halloween and Christmas Stories on Christmas. I don't like being like everybody else, so heres a Christmas story written on Halloween!


So I pretty much noticed that around the holidays people write about that specific holiday.

NOT ME!!

I'm going to write a christmas fanfic on HALLOWEEN!

woah! I'm a rebel!!

Characters

Darry-10

Soda-6

Pony-4

Steve-6

Two-Bit- 8

Dally-7

Johnny-6

Curtis parents are alive and due to the fact that I don't know their names and I'm not very creative right now they will be Mr. and Mrs. Curtis or the Curtis parents.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Curtis opened his eyes, having been awoken by the sound of his three young boys running around. It wasn't long after that Ponyboy ran into his parents bedroom with a big grin on his face.

"Mommy! Daddy! Get up! Santa came! Get up! Come on!" he shouted with joy. Soda followed his younger brother into their parents room and joined in.

"Alright alright, we're up!" their father teased. Ponyboy jumped up and down, waiting for his parents to get out of bed and go into the livingroom, where the gifts were staked up under the tree.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis had saved money since Christmas the year before to buy lots of things for their boys. It was out of kindness and the fact that they hadn't gotten too much last year.

Darry, the oldest, walked into the room just as his parents were getting out of bed.

"Come on guys, let them get up in peace, lets go into the livingroom" he said, although on the inside he was just as excited.

The Curtis parents got up out of bed and walked into the livingroom, teasing the young boys.

"We should eat breakfast first don't you think honey?" Mrs. Curtis asked her husband. Mr. Curtis nodded.

"Yes dear, we probably should" he replyed. Pony's eyes widened.

"But mommy!" he cried, "It's Christmas!"

"Oh, I suppose we COULD eat later" Mrs. Curtis said.

"Yay!" exclaimed the boys. They sat on the couch.

"Don't get antsy, Soda, we'll hand them to you" Mr. Curtis said.

It took about an hour for the boys to open all their gifts. Ponyboy ended up with a coloring book, some crayons, and a "I can read by myself" book among other things.

Sodapop got a toy car, a toolbox, and a toolbelt so he could help his father with their car.

Darry got a football, cleats, and a play book.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After all the gifts were opened they sat down to eat breakfast. The few gifts remaining were for Johnny, Dally, Steve, and Two-Bit. They were just in the middle of breakfast when Johnny ran into the house.

"Merry Christmas" they all shouted from the kitchen. Johnny walked in.

"Or maybe not" Darry said when he saw Johnny. He was all beaten up and had multiple bruises on his face as well as cuts.

Mrs. Curtis cleaned him up and sat him down to eat. After breakfast, Two-Bit, Dally, and Steve came to their house.

"Alright you guys, Merry Christmas" Mr. Curtis said as he gave them each a gift.

"Cool! Micky Mouse!" Two-Bit shouted.

"Look! I got a car!" Steve exclaimed. Steve ran off with Soda to go play with the toy cars together.

"Thanks for the jacket" Johnny said quietly. He didn't have the things nessasary for a 6 year old boy, and he wasn't big on taking things from others.

"You trust me with this?" Dally asked, looking over the switchblade he'd been given.

"I trust you all the time Dallas, just don't break that trust" Mrs. Curtis said. Dally grinned and ran off.

Christmas was hectic, what good holiday wasn't? The Curtis parents were just happy that there was a time of year when the kids all got together, talked, had fun, and laughed. They liked spending time with the kids, and loved having them around.

It would be the best thing they'd ever done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GOD BLESS US EVERYONE! dunno where its from but yeah

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
